Semua Itu Bohong
by Hanya Nee-Chan
Summary: Changmin tidak boleh bermain dengan bebeknya Junsu lagi. Dia juga tidak mendapat jatah makan dini hari dari Jaejoong. MinJaeSu. Author baru. RnR please..


Disclaimer : Yang menciptakan mereka.

Pairing : Jung Yunho *disini namanya doang* dan Kim (Jung) Jaejoong diputuskan berjodoh. Shim (Jung) Changmin. Kim Junsu. Park Yoochun *lagi sibuk drama barunya*.

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship, Humor(?).

Warning : ooc, typo(s), bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GaJe cerita maupun alurnya.

AND

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.(titik)

_Happy Reading..^^_

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari menerobos masuk melewati celah-celah tirai jendela kamarnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan duduk dengan mengucek matanya beberapa kali, berusaha mendapat pandangannya agar jelas. Saat kesadaran sudah sepenuhnya kembali, mata besarnya mengedar kesekeliling kamar berusaha menemukan sosok tunangannya. Bibirnya mengerucut saat tidak ada tanda keberadaan penghuni lain kamarnya itu.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih jam digital yang terletak dimeja nakas samping ranjang. "Masih ada waktu" gumamnya saat waktu menunjukan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Cukup siang sebenarnya. Namun, merasa dirinya begitu lelah karena harus mengerjakan tugas yang baru dapat diselesaikannya pukul setengah dua dini hari, ia dengan terpaksa menambah jam untuk bangunnya lebih siang dari biasanya yang pukul enam itu. Dengan sedikit malas, Jaejoong mengarahkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkaan diri.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam lengkap -celana bahan warna hitam, kemeja berwana putih yang terpasangi dasi hitam terlihat dibalik blazernya yang bewarna biru-. Merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna serta tidak ada barang maupun tugas yang tertinggal, ia segera menuju ke Shinki Senior High School, sekolah yang ditempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki hanya selama sepuluh menit dari apartemennya. Karena sedang dalam masa Kegiatan Tengah Semester, sekolah masuk lebih siang kerena tidak diadakannya KBM selama satu minggu.

YJ3

"_Hyuuung.. " _Sapaan dari duet suara tenor milik Jung Changmin dengan suara lumba-lumba milik Kim Junsu menyambut Jaejoong ketika _namja _cantik itu sampai dijarak tiga meter dari kelasnya. Membuat Jaejoong maupun siswa yang bahkan berjarak lima puluh meter dari mereka segera menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

Jaejoong hanya nyengir gugup kemudian membungkan tubuhnya sebagai permintaan maaf pada orang disekitar mereka. Sementara kedua pelaku justru berdebat tidak jelas tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun telah menggnggu ketenangan dipagi hari itu. Kim Junsu terlalu polos untuk tahu, sedang Changmin? Mungkin namja jangkung adik dari dari Jung Yunho itu sengaja tidak perduli mengingat bagaimana sifat evilnya. Changmin dan Junsu melambaikan tanganya pada Jaejoong, meminta agar tunangan dari Jung Yunho itu menghampiri mereka yang tengah duduk didepan kelas Jaejong. Setelah merasa perhatian siswa telah kembali pada urusan masing-masing, Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu dan Changmin kemudian memukul kepalnya sediki keras. "Ya! _Hyung_!" seru keduanya tidak terima seraya mengusap-usap kepala mereka yang mendapat 'hadiah' pagi hari itu.

"Apa!" Balas Jaejoong ikut berseru. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya dipinggang dengan melototkan mata besarnya. Berusaha terlihat menakutkan. Tentu saja sis-sia. Apalagi dengan peringainya yang biasa lembut dan wajah yang kelewat cantik dan terkesan anggun itu. Ekspresinya yang demikian justru membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Tapi, merasakan adanya aura hitam disekeliling Jaejoong membuat perasaan Junsu dan Changmin -yang memang sangat mengenal Jaejoong- tidak nyaman. Mereka berdua tahu, pasti _mood_ dari _hyung_ cantiknya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Terbukti. Tidak lama kemudian air mata keluar dan tangisnya pecah. Membuat mereka kelabakan.

"_H-hyu_ng.. _Waeyo?" _tanya Changmin gugup. Ia mendudukan Jaaejoong diantara dirinya dan Junsu. Sementara Junsu tengah mengusap pelan punggung Jaejoong berusaha menenangkannya.

"Yu-yunie semalam tidak pulang lagi. Hiks.. Dia pasti sudah bosan padaku." Aku Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Di-dia, tidak pulang. Huhuhu.. sudah dua malam, Changmine, Junsu-ah.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Yu-yunie tidak mencintaiku lagiii.." Jaejoong meraung.

"Tidak mungkin, _hyung._" Bantah Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan. "Lagi pula, bukankah Yunho _hyung_ memang tidak akan pulang keapartemen kalian selama seminggu. Kan baru tiga hari Yunho _hyung _dipendakian. Jangan bilang kau lupa tentang hal itu, _hyung" _ucap Changmin mengingatkan. Yunho memang terpilih bersama dengan dua puluh sembilan orang lainnya -dari setiap kelas- untuk mewakili kelasnya masing-masing dalam acara pendakian yang diadakan sekolah setiap tahun. Kebetulan waktu pelaksanaannya memang setiap KTS disemester pertama.

"Eh?" Jaejoong menatap polos pada Junsu dan Changmin dengan matanya yang basah. Changmin menajamkan tatapannya, Junsu balas menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tak kalah polos. Mereka saling menatap selama tiga puluh detik, Sebelum akhirnaya senyum kembali terpasang diwajah putih Jaejoong.

"Ah, kau benar Jung Changmin. Yunie kan memang sedang dipendakian. Hehe.." Ucapnya riang kemudian berdiri. Membuat Changmin sweatdrop, karena perubahan _mood _Jaejoong yang begitu cepat. Sementara Junsu segera memeluk Jaejoong, ikut merasa bahagia karena Jaejoong tidak melelehkan kembali air matanya. Meski ia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti. Membuat Changmin semakin sweatdrop melihat dua _namja _berstatus _uke _itu.

"Berarti Yunie tidak bosan padaku. Diakan memang sangat mencintaku." Ucapnya bangga dengan menangkup pipinya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. *_Aigoo.. Apa yang kau pikirkan_ _eomma-ya`h.._

"Siapa bilang." Ucap Changmin. Seringai evil terpatri diwajahnya yang kekanakan. Membuat Jaejoong yang tengah membanyangkan wajah tampan dan tubuh manly Yunho buyar. Ia menatap Changmin tidak mengerti. *_pervert eomma._

"Apa maksudmu, Changminie?" Tanya Junsu mewakili rasa penasarannnya dan juga Jaejoong.

Changmin melebarkan seriangainya. "_Hyung, _kau tahu tanda orang mulai bosan dan tidak mencintai kita lagi?" Tanya Changmin memancing. Refleks Jaejoong dan Junsu menggeleng.

"Aku tahu beberapa diantaranya." Ucap Changmin. Melaihat wajah penasaran dari kedua orang dihadapannya, Changmin tetawa dalam hati. Kemudian berusaha memanasi kedua _hyung _labilnya, "Ia akan mencari kegiatan yang membutuhkan waktu lama dalam penyelesainnya." Jeda. "Mencari kegiatan yang tidak diperbolehkan membawa ponsel. Karena memang tempatnya yang tidak bisa menjangkau signal maupun yang memaksanya memang harus meninggalkan ponsel."

Tawa Changmin dalam hati makin menyetan(?) saat melihat wajah horror dari Jaejoong dan Junsu. Seringainya yang memang sudah layaknya setan itu bertambah kadarnya dengan meminjam seringai setan dari Cho Kyuhyun, _namjachingu_nya yang tak kalah setan. *_oh, setan #digentayangi_

"Ia akan menghindari tempat-tempat yang menjadi tempat penuh kenangan kalian. Lebih memilih tempat baru dengan berkata ingin mencari suasana baru. Dan.." dengan sengaja Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan?" Jaejoong dan Junsu bertanya bersamaan bersamaan.

Melihat wajah khawatir Junsu dan Jaejoong, Changmin bersiap. Ia sedikit memberi jarak pada dirinya dan kedua _hyung_nya. Ia menempatkan diri ditempat yang lebih terbuka.

"Dan apa Changminie?" tanya Jaejoong. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Changmin menundukan kepalanya bersikap seolah berat nutuk mengatakan hal terakhir. Memang berat. Karena Changmin harus menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi menyedihkan Junsu, terlebih Jaejoong. Dasar.

Ia menghenbuskan napasnya sebelum, " Dan.." Jeda.

Jeda.

Jeda.

"Dan itu semua bohong. Wakakakakaa.." Changmin langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

Sementara Jaejoong dan Junsu mengerjapkan mata mereka lucu. Belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini. Kalimat terakhir dari Changmin sedang terproses diotak mereka yang memang tak sejenius otak Changmin. Jaejoong mentap Junsu. Junsu manatap Jaejoong.

Sepuluh detik kemudian mata mereka melotot.

"MWO!" Kaget mereka sangat lambat.

Mendengar seruan dari kedua orang itu, Changmin yang sedah berada dalam jarak 'aman' tertawa semakin nista.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong dan Junsu menyusul ketempat Changmin berada.

"Ya! Jung Changmin. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh bebek-bebekku." teriak Junsu mengancam.

"Tak ada jatah untuk makan dini hari" Jaejoongpun ikut mengancam, masih dalam pengejaran titisan setan itu.

Mendengar ancaman itu, sontak Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik kemudian menatap dua orang yang juga refleks ikut berhanti.

Ia menatap bingung Jaejoong dan Junsu yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak kalah bingung dari mereka.

"Sejak kapan Junsu _hyung _punya bebek?" tanya Changmin polos dan penasaran.

"Eh" dari Junsu. Jaejoong mentap Junsu ingin tahu.

"Dan Jae _hyung.. _Kan memang tidak ada makan dini hari, _hyung" _Jelas Changmin. Tidak lama kemudian..

"Bwahahahaahaa.." Changmin tertawa edan.

"Aish.." Gerutu Jaejoong dan Junsu karena ancaman yang menurut mereka sudah keren itu tidak berlaku.

Tbc/ Fin?

_Mianhae kalo cerita saya gaje. Saya Cuma sedang ingin mengunggah(?) imajinasi saya yang pas-pasan._

_Semoga ada yanng suka._

_Saya newbie yang abal. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya dari yang sudah tahu menahu tentang tulis menulis._

_Terakhir, Gamsha hamnida. *bow_

Sign : Jung Hojoongie call me HoJoo..


End file.
